


Let's Make Music Together

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: A rehearsal gets steamy~





	Let's Make Music Together

Hinata set the tambourine aside and stretched his back. He had been practising with Ibuki for the past 45 minutes or so, and he desperately needed a break, or his arms would inevitably go sore. He enjoyed spending time with her, but it could be quite overwhelming at times.

Ibuki turned towards him curiously and set her guitar down on the floor before approaching him from behind, wrapping arms around his waist.

'Ibuki spies with her little eye...one lazy Hajime-chan!' she teased, kissing the back of his neck, delighted to watch him shiver.

'I need a break, Mioda. I'm not a professional, I can't do it for as long as you, okay?' he huffed in a grumpy tone that she always found oddly endearing and amusing at the same time. It was obvious he wasn't that tired or irritated. She grabbed his hand firmly.

'We can take a break, then. Ibuki's going to make you feel better!' she winked seductively, but even without that, Hinata knew exactly what she meant.

The two were not in a relationship, per se, both of them refusing to be tied down for their own reasons. Hinata was to nervous and confused to figure out his feelings to begin with, and Ibuki seemed to hold multiple crushes at once, having too much love in her heart to pour it all into one person – and Hinata was sure that if she made the choice, he wouldn't be it. Howevr, by virtue of helping her during rehealsals, he often ended up being the target of her explosive affections. He couldn't even complain, really. He liked Ibuki, and she brought an element of spontaneity and excitement into his life. Ful of life, full of surprises, and full of the undying need for affection, she was someone he would hate to not hold close.

As such, they often ended up making out after rehearsals. Hinata was neither a good musician nor a good kisser, but Ibuki never seemed to mind, simply enjoying his straightforward, down-to-earth presence. She could rely on him to want to make her happy and never say no to her spur-of-the-moment decisions, and he could expect to feel wanted, if only temporarily.

She put her hand on his hip and turnned his body towards hers. The height difference between them was considerable, so she stood up on her tip toes as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. She brought him over to the speaker, which she then sat on. Hinata checked if it's turned off before she grabbed his face and jerked it towards her own, smashing their lips together. Hinata wrapped his arms around her thin, fragile waist, melting into the kiss. She stroked his cheek, her legs queezing around his midriff. Soon, she started clinging onto his shoulders, pulling his entire body even closer, desperate to feel him against herself as her tongue entered his mouth. He could feel her body twitching slightly against his, and he realised how much this means to her.

'Hajime-chan~' she murmured against his lips, looking at them from behind her long eyelashes, 'do you think we could do more? Ibuki is feeling...kind of turned on...'

Hinata gulped. They'd never really had sex before, mainly because he was insecure about his. He knew Ibuki wanted to, and had in fact slept with multiple people, but he couldn't bring himself to. However...this time, he found himself not minding the idea. He nodded. Ibuki reached for his pants, ready to remove the belt.

'W-wait...here?' he whispered. Ibuki tilted her head, looking at him mischievously.

'Nobody is going to walk in on us, silly goose. Don't worry about it' she insisted, tossing his belt aside, eager to unzip his pants.

'Hajime-chan, you mind being penetrated?' she asked with a sparkle in her eye. Hinata shook his head nervously. He'd never done anything before, but he knew he doesn't mind....not from Ibuki at least.

'Perfect-oooo!' she exclaimed, his zipper finally undone. 'You see, Ibuki has had her baby on, just in case,' she informed, pulling up her skirt to reveal a harness with a dildo sticking out. She straightened it so it looked fully erect, pointing right at Hinata's crotch.

'Wait...w-when did you...'

'Oh, right before the rehearsal. Ibuki has a hidden collection, but this is one of her favourites,' she explained matter-of factly, pointing at the medium-size magenta cock. 'Sometimes Ibuki puts one of them on just because it feels good,' she added, stroking it lovingly as she put a condom on it. Then, she reached towards Hinata's crotch and pulled down his boxer shorts, revealing mostly a mass of pubic hair.

'If you're not okay with something, let Ibuki know!' she chirped. 'But so far, she's enjoying the sight quite a bit.' Hinata flushed red, but he let her pull him closer

'Ibuki's going to make sure it doesn't hurt one bit!' she promised, pulling his hips towards hers. Eventually, he felt the head of the dildo enter him, but he didn't flinch or panic. Soon, his hole was filled with a few inches of magenta dick. He breathed slowly, as Ibuki wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She began rocking her hips rhythmically and Hinata gasped, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Ibuki stroked his back, now convulsing under her fingertips, as she gently pounded his crotch. She could hear Hinata panting right next to her ear.

Suddenly, he straightened his back, and she felt that his hips were now rocking against hers. He grabbed her ass, and widened his stance as he thrust his hips against her cock, which put pressure against her own crotch, making her moan softly. Hinata kept riding her dick desperately, moaning and panting, revealing that he hit just the right spot.

Soon enough, the rhythm of his thrusts slowed down, and his legs began to shake. Ibuki felt her own limbs spasm too, as she continued moaning gently even after he paused.

'Mmmm, Hajme-chan...that's good for a first time...butt we should do more, Ibuki doesn't want to stop yet!' she purred. He stood aside and she leapt off the speaker, looking at his form mischievously.

'Hajime-chan! Bed over,' she ordered, pointing towards the speaker. He looked over nervously, but decided to follow the instructions, aware of what was in store for him, and oddly looking forward to it. He rested his arms on the speaker and stuck his ass out. He had pulled the boxer shorts back over it, Ibuki realised, clicking her tongue.

'Hajime-chan, your butt is too cute to hide from me!' she reprimanded, sliding the underwear down his legs. She heard him huff from the other side.

'I don't think it's cute...' he mumbled, noticeably embarrassed. Ibuki spanked him for good measure, before stroking his ass with her fingertips.

'Nah, you have the cutest butt Ibuki's ever seen on a boy,' she insisted, pulling a bottle of lube out of her skirt, 'are you fine with Ibuki doing things to it?'

'Yeah. Please. Go ahead,' Hinata said, his enthusiasm poorly hidden 'I want more now.'

'That's the spirit!' Ibuki praised him, putting a new condom on her dildo, 'you know, Ibuki's never topped a boy before. But she's enjoying it a lot,' she mused, resting her hands on his hips before slowly entering his second hole, gently easing her way into it. 'You have to relax, Hajime-chan, or it's going to hurt!' she warned as the head of the dildo entered his ass with ease. He exhaled sharply, and she paused until he nodded, leetting her know to continue. She entered him once again, inch after inch. She heard his heavy breathing as his spine arched back. His shirt was stuck to his sweaty back, his muscles flexing around the cock as it went deeper and deeper. Ibuki thrust her hips forward, and she heard a moan from Hinata, which turrned her on even more.

She watched his head droop as he continued panting. She thrust again. And again. Soon she was doing it in a rhythm, accompanied by Hinata's louder and louder moans. She giggled as her hands slid down onto his thighs.

'Y'know, Hajime-chan, it's like we're making music together again. Awesome!' she mused as her fingertips trailed into his crotch noting it's pleasantly wet. She rested her hands on his sides, her stomach resting against his body as she kept pounding, delighted by the sound of his moans and screams. 'I see you're having fun! Ibuki is glad! We should do this again later, Ibuki never thought doing it with a boy would be this fun!'

He hummed in response, buut it soon turned into another moan. Ibuki was glad that the ponding affected her own crotch, too, since she felt herself getting close to an orgasm too. Between the sensation of the harness and the satisfying sound of the boy's pleasure, she felt a pleasant chill run up her spine and soon she was moaning herself.

At that point, the only communication between them was the duet of moans and her cock gently pounding against his behind.

And in that moment, a mutual scream of pleasure erupted in the room.

Hinata's body went limp under Ibuki as his upper body rested on the speaker, breathing heavily, and she, along wwith his lower half, crouched on the floor, wiping salliva off her mouth. Both struggled to say anything or stand up, their legs shaking, their crotches wet with juices.

Ibuki took out a tissue and began wiping Hinata's thighs, occassionally licking at them. When she was done, she pulled his boxer shorts over his crotch, patting his ass one last time. Then, she proceeded to get up on her feet, still shaking a bit. She helped Hinata up and put his pants back onto him. Shee noticed his face was red, and his hair was stuck to his forehead. She smiled with satisfaction.

'Ibuki fucked you good, didn't she?' she put her hand on his shoulder gently, 'Hajime-chan, you should go home now, Ibuki will clean up by herself, okay? Rehearsal over!' she ordered, turning her back on him. He gazed after her for a few seconds before slowly making his way towards the door.

That, he had to admit, was a hell of a way to lose his virginity.


End file.
